Card and Notebook
by HelloDoomsday
Summary: All he wanted to know was the owner. The one who sent that card, the card he found in his locker.


All he wanted to know was the owner. The one who sent that card, the card he found in his locker.

_After the morning practice, Momoshiro, together with the tennis rookie, was at the locker room, not the club room. Momo opened his locker and an envelope fell in front of him. _

"_Ah?" he asked as he bent down to get the envelope._

"_What are you doing, Momo-senpai?" the rookie asked, wearing a puzzled face as he looked at the upperclassman._

"_It's an envelope." He scanned if there's a label on it, like 'to: N'. he, then, opened it and saw a card that said 'Happy anniversary'. "Anniversary?"_

"_Hnnn… I didn't know you have a girlfriend, senpai." Ryoma stated calmly, while looking at the card the upperclassman was holding._

"_Because I don't have one." The porcupine-head second year merely said, wearing a 'what-the-hell-is-this?' look._

"_Maybe, the one who sent that had mistaken your locker for the right one." Echizen gave out a possible explanation._

He hoped that the lower classman was right. He didn't want his reputation to get ruin just because of a freaking card. Why would his reputation be ruined? It's merely because the tennis club had a rule that all members of the club must not enter in such relationship. Would his reputation really go bad for such reason? Okay, maybe not, but the important thing was that he must find out who the card really was for and who sent it.

The bell rang, and the first 2 periods sure passed by fast. He stood up, and dashed to the cafeteria to buy his goodies. _How can I find… the person?_ It's not as if he was a detective or something. He's not like Shinichi in Case Closed. Once he got his snack for the morning, he walked to the tennis court, and stayed there for a while.

"Hi, Momo." He looked up and saw one of his senpais, Kawamura Takashi.

"Yo, senpai." He responded.

"What's wrong?" Taka suddenly felt that something was wrong, so he asked.

He didn't answer the upperclassman's query, instead, he handed the card. His eyes were closed; he was just too worked up by just thinking about the card.

Taka took the card and read it, which made his eyes widened. "You have a girlfriend?" he asked in surprise. He saw Momo shook his head.

"The sender must have gotten a mistake." He spoke. "What should I do senpai?" he inquired.

* * *

Classes sure fly, it was already dismissal and everyone was on their way to their own respective clubs. Everything was so ordinary but then again, Momo was still troubled.

"Found the culprit yet?" the rookie asked him. They were in the club room changing to their tennis attire.

He sighed. "No." he simply replied.

Momo's performance was quite poor and their captain didn't quite like it. "Momo," he exclaimed. And the called lad walked towards his captain. "Give me 50 laps." Tezuka, team captain, ordered, as the poor lad did the order that was given to him.

Stupid card. It really got him into trouble. Why of all people in the world, why him? Was he that unlucky?

Practice was almost done but Tezuka was happy with Momo's performance. Then again, he sighed and let it slid for now. "Hey, MOMO!" a red-haired acrobat tennis player called out. "Since you lost in our practice match you'll be treating!" Eiji said and playful grin was plastered on his face.

"Nani?! Senpai, I'm broke today!!" he stated loudly, which made everyone on the ground – boys' and girls' tennis club and the people who were passing by. Because of his jumping down a lot, the card fell from his pocket. Why did it not fall when he was playing? No one actually knew.

Oishi bent down and picked it up. And his expression was just the same as Taka's but there was a bit of exaggeration. "Wh-what..?" his hand was shaking, no, his whole body was trembling, which made everyone wonder.

Eiji looked over Oishi's shoulder for him to read the card. And again with the expression, his eyes widened. "WHY IS THIS WITH YOU?!" the acrobat asked and actually caught a lot of attention, and that meant everyone.

Momo raised a brow. Why the heck was the red-haired senpai reacting like that? Wait- maybe Eiji-senpai was the sender. "I found it on my locker this morning." He answered, observing his senpai's reaction intently. "Were the one who sent this?" he asked.

"Yeah." He answered directly with a pout.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Oishi asked his doubles partner.

"Huh?" he uttered due to the straight question. "O-of course not." He spoke. Everyone was, now, really curious if the regular was truly telling the truth. Inui was absolutely enjoying on writing down the data he had just received, while Kaidoh was just looking at him and hissed.

"Really? So what's with the _anniversary _thing?" He asked again.

"Look, I don't have a girlfriend, okay?" he said but looking at his companions faces, he can really read that they weren't convinced. "Fujiko! Help me convince them, please!" he begged.

"My, my, Eiji, I didn't know you have a girlfriend." The sadistic tensai played.

"It was just for Kari-chan-!" he suddenly yelled, and covered his mouth when he figured out what he just said, which was the truth.

"Kari? You mean, the girl's tennis team vice captain? Kari-senpai?" Momo asked in uncertainty.

Eiji nodded and saw the grins that were glued on his teammates' faces (Tezuka, Taka, Kaidoh and Echizen are excluded, of course). "W-wait. Before you think about stuff, let me explain first.

"Oh no, you don't need to explain, Eiji-senpai. We understand. But isn't it prohibited?" Momo teased.

"Let him talk, Momo. Let him tell his side of the story before I kick him out of the regulars spot." Tezuka spoke with his usual passive tone.

Everyone's expressions changed after hearing Tezuka's last statement. Eiji, then, sighed and talked. "You see, I am a loyal fanfiction reader, and I kinda found out that Kari-chan was one of my favorite authors. And she's having her first anniversary in fanfiction(dot)net. Her username's _demonsadist_." He explained

"WHAT?!" they turned to see who shrieked and found the person they were talking about. "I heard my name just moments ago and so, I asked permission to come here for just a few minutes. But I can't believe what I just heard!" she stated while walking near the team.

"Kari-chan-?" Eiji asked, wearing a puzzled look.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I'M _DEMONSADIST_?!" she shrieked. Eiji shrugged and said "Remember the time when I returned to you your lost notebook?"

"Yeah. It was the notebook of- Uh oh…"

"Uh huh…"

"YOU READ WHAT WAS INSIDE?!" she shrieked as she grabbed the red-hair's collar.

"Hashimoto, don't let this end up to violence." The stoic captain of the boys' tennis club said passively.

The girl loosened her grip on the tennis acrobat's collar, and let go. "Answer." She ordered.

"I opened the notebook from the back first and there was 'demonsadist' written on the last page. After noticing that it was the back, I turned to see the front and then there was your name on it. That's all." He explained. "And no, I didn't read what was in it."

"Oh. Sorry about the commotion I gave, Tezuka-san." She bowed and went off, looking at the ground.

* * *

She just wanted to go home, that was all she wanted that afternoon. Afternoon practice was already done, so she hurriedly changed to her school uniform and left the clubroom. In front of the school gate she found Momoshiro, and some of the tennis regulars standing, as if waiting for someone.

She shook her head and didn't mind if they were there. Why would she care? And so she started walking towards the gate.

"Woah, Kari-senpai!" Momoshiro called out, waving at her.

The called person, still walking, raised a brow. What was up with him? Waving at her like that. Once she got near them, she stopped. "What do you want?"

All the porcupine head did was grin. And the next thing she knew, she was at Taka's sushi shop, with idiots that she called schoolmates. Seeing them mess around sure made her blood boil, but then again, they were quite funny… Guess the party wasn't that irritating at all

"_But still, I want to go home. Oh well." _She sighed.

* * *

**Yeah! It's been one year since I joined fanfiction!! YEY! And yeah this is my anniversary fic. I hope you liked it, though I really doubt it… and for those who are waiting for chapter13 in 'say what' my beta haven't send it to me yet so… please be patient. **

**This hasn't been editted yet, so forgive the grammatical errors..**


End file.
